Cyberote
Cyberote was born on May 2, 1993 in Altoona, Pennsylvania. He grew up loving cartoons just like any other kid. He took an interest in animating around the age of 14. His first animated series was A Metroid Legacy. His second series, however would become what he is now most known for; Zufadt Random Town. Blobby Beginnings Like everyone starting out, Cyberote's first few animations were pretty terrible. A name idea for a character, Cappy, was mixed with his screen name to create the name of his imaginary production company, Cybercappy Productions. He first started off messing around with Mario and Mortal Kombat sprites. Cyberote then decided to focus just on Mortal Kombat and created another sprite series called He Who Strykes Last starring Stryker. Two episodes were made, but the other got deleted somehow. A Metroid Legacy Cyberote was intrigued by the Metroid Prime series in 2008. This resulting obsession led to his first true series. He made all his own backgrounds and characters, abandoning sprites all together. The series portrayed Metroid as the main characters and were voiced by text-to-speech voices. The characters were supposed to be voiced by Cyberote, Aliks and Garth, but they never got around to doing it. Nevertheless, A Metroid Legacy soon died out as Cyberote's interests shifted elsewhere. Zufadt Random Town Greatly inspired by Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Cyberote wanted to make something sort of like it. This was his first time animating with characters that had limbs, so Zufadt would prove to be a bit more difficult than AML. Basing the first main character off himself and making up the second main character, Cyberote felt he had a decent recipe going on. He quickly became immersed in all the ideas he could bring in. This was his first completely original world that he could make whatever and do whatever in. Support and reception for Random Town was great. Friends and forumers alike watched and enjoyed despite the art style not having been developed yet and still being globby. Cyberote's friends and fellow IFCAn forumers were involved in some of the episodes (Evan and Vony being the most notable) and the text-to-speech voice even made it into Zufadt from AML. That voice would soon belong to one of Zufadt's most iconic characters, Sam. Amazin' Raisin Bored of Zufadt and wanting something new and fresh to work on, Cyberote came up with an adorable raisin man and called him Amazin' Raisin. The events that took place in the Amazin' Raisin series were even more random than Zufadt and centered around personified food items, much like another animation Cyberote did long ago that followed a spoon and a fork. Only one episode emerged, however. Fans of Zufadt also enjoyed AR. Three episodes would be made before Cyberote would go back to making Zufadt, thus canning the Amazin' Raisin series. In December 2011, Amazin' had a talk with Cybercappy Productions. Words, terms and agreements were thrown back and forth. Eventually, Amazin' agreed to become a character on Zufadt Random Town again in hopes that it would help him regain his former glory. Zufadt The Movie After nearly 2 years of working on Zufadt, Cyberote believed it was time to make a movie. The challenge was mostly brought on due to the failure of the 1-hour-long Garthia movie, having done only ten minutes. The bar was set a bit lower for Zufadt The Movie, the bar being set at a simple 30 minutes. Cyberote was determined to complete this assignment he set for himself and his fans. The movie took quite a while to make, but it emerged on Zufadt's 2-year anniversary. Fans loved the longevity and the story even though it got cheesy near the end. Zufadt The Movie still stands as Cyberote's crowning achievement to date. Zufadt Zvanzig With the completion of Zufadt The Movie, Cyberote wanted to take Zufadt in a different direction. 3 years passed in the Zufadt universe and resulted in Zufadt Zvanzig. Everyone was older, but none the wiser. Only 8 episodes would emerge before Cyberote quit Zvanzig due to messing with the Zufadt formula way too much. Other Original Works